Perfection
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: I hate them. It's nothing personal, really... just the fact that they are my oh-so-perfect older siblings. Next Generation. NaruHina and other pairings
1. Second Fiddle

A/N: Actually this was planned as a One Shot but Naeko has just too much personality to fit it all into one chapter. The story takes place about 23 years after Shippuuden, parings mentioned are NaruHina and SasuKar- all others you will most likely figure out from the description I give of the kids. I have about half of this fic done so far, but I might alter some things if you (don't) like them.

I don't own anything and I don't earn anything either. This is fiction. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Fiddle<br>**

I hate them. It's nothing personal, really... just the fact that they are my oh-so-perfect older siblings.

Wherever I go, whatever I do in this damn village, every citizen of Konohagakure is always telling me how perfect they are. My older brother who is the heir to the infamous Hyuuga Clan and excels at every clan technique they teach him and my older sister who is the most beautiful girl in all of fire country and _just so much like your father_.

Growing up I didn't want to hate them. No little child wants to hate their siblings and so I didn't, or at least I tried to - because it became really obvious really fast there is no way for me _not_ to hate them. My parents wanted them and they came out of Mum's bomb exactly as they were supposed to be, unlike I who was an... well, they call it joyful surprise and I call it a train wreck that wasn't supposed to happen.

I do not, _ever_, say that my parents don't love me, because it would be a big fat lie and even at age twelve I'm pretty aware of that. Mum and Dad love me as much as they love _them_, and that unfortunately doesn't make my situation any easier.

It's just that after two picture perfect kids there obviously weren't enough good genes left for me. Anyone with a touch of reality should be aware of that, but of course I am the only one in this family to notice. My parents are blinded by love and therefore biased and it's not like my older siblings really notice since they usually are too busy to spare me a glance.

That they are eight and five years older than me respectively doesn't make it any better either, because it means that I'm either left behind, forgotten or told to stay at home when they go out with their friends. They have a lot of them but of course there weren't many kids born after the _oh-god-the-war-is-over-lets-have-kids_ generation that my siblings belong to and I get their leftovers as usual.

I'm used to playing second fiddle to them by now: Uzumaki Naeko, little sister of the prodigy Uzumaki Kaito and the famous prankster girl Uzumaki Natsu.

TBC


	2. Siblings

_A/N: The second part and we learn something about Naeko's older brother and sister and why she hates them so much._

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings<strong>

Uzumaki-Hyuuga Kaito, the Hokage's only son, is the oldest of us. He trumps me by more than eight years what makes him a twenty-year-old Jounin who is only months away of becoming the new leader of the Hyuuga Clan.

They love him. All the girls I have met so far want to date him and all the boys want to _be_ him - even if they don't scream it out loud like the girls do. Hell, the Hyuuga elders _deify_ him. Kaito is perfect in every one of their precious techniques, he has mastered the Hyuuga style of fighting to the point where even my uncle Neji has problems beating him, he his quiet, gentle, doesn't speak if it isn't necessary and will be a fair and wise leader for the Clan one day.

My older brother has most of Mum's personality with most of Dad's looks. His eyes are white and _flawless_ like they are supposed to be and he has the same shock of unmanageable blond hair as our father - with the slight difference that he wears his hair long and that the girls worship him for it.

His girlfriend is that Yamanaka-girl that the Hyuuga elders love because she has her mother's smarts, good looks and one of the best pedigrees attainable in Konoha to boot. They are the _perfect couple_ and one day they will have _perfect_ little Hyuuga brats. Ugh!

Uzumaki Natsu is the my older sister and the second child of the family. She is seventeen and if Dad's words are anything to go by she will pass her Jounin exam with flying colors next year. Not only that, but she is also a member of the remake of the legendary _Team 7_ along with Rock Kentaro and Uchiha Kiseki.

One with pink hair, one with the notorious black hair and eyes of the Uchiha and one with bright blue eyes... really, you don't need to be very clever to know whose kids they are. That of course is not enough, because they are _the perfect team_ and every little group of newly graduated Genin paired up under a Jounin-sensei wants to be exactly like them.

My older sister isn't infamous solely for being on Team 7 however, but also for being a female little copy of our Dad - blue eyes, whiskers and all - with Mum's dark blue hair. He taught her to summon toads at age ten or so and she picked up to in a matter of days, as she did with the Shadow Clone Technique, the Sexy no Jutsu and later the Rasengan. Name one of our father's techniques, Natsu can do them all at least as good as he does if not better. Dad's so _proud_ of her...

As I said, they are perfect.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is always very much appreciated.<em>


	3. Eyes

_A/N: Okay, since we have covered the perfect siblings now it's time to introduce Naeko's team mates and sensei. I hope you like the new chapter._

_NarutoSPsyren: Thanks for the comment. Well, it's obviously not Sakura ;) It'll be revealed in the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes<strong>

Training is over for today and I watch my male team mates race towards the village in a contest of who can be at Ichiraku's first. They are okay, I guess - hell, they are a millions time more tolerable than my siblings will ever be, and in the end that's all that matters.

Sarutobi Hisato obviously is as clever as his father was at his age - which means that he gets caught peeping at the women in the hot springs all the time - but at least Inuzuka Tsukiro seems to have gotten is brains from his mother's side... along with golden eyes, a head full of vivid red hair and a temper that even trumps that of Rock Sakura.

Our sensei gives me one last glance before he follows after them and I'm glad that I'm finally rid of his eyes watching my every step. I hate them, hate that on top of having to look at Mum's and Kaito's eyes whenever I'm at home I now have to put up with Hyuuga Neji's white eyes whenever I spend time with my team. His eyes mock me, they are the spotless white that shows that he possesses the Byakugan and constantly remind me that contrary to his my eyes are _flawed_. A watery blue instead of pure white.

I know why he of all people is my teacher. The elders want to _keep an eye on me_ ...because if by some miracle I'm one day able to use even a halfway decent Byakugan they will brand me, will put that damned seal on my forehead and make me a caged bird forever.

Neji knows. He knows and for the first time I really understand my he never had children. You can't do that, you can't bring kids into the world knowing full well that one day they will be chained to the clan through tears and blood and pain like you are... Hyuuga doesn't leave one much choices, but thank kami that having children is one of them.

For once I'm glad that my eyes aren't perfect.

TBC


	4. Together

_A/N: Another new character will introduced in this chapter and we will find out who Sasuke had kids with. I don't have any other pairs planned so far, so tell we who else you want to see together and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

><p><strong>Together<strong>

The first time I meet _him_ is at the training grounds of Team 7.

Rock Kentaro is just throwing punches and cracking the earth wherever his knuckles brush the ground - mixing a natural affinity for insane taijustu with an iron will and inhuman strength gives very scary results - while my perfect sister and Uchiha Kiseki evade his fists like it's child's play. Watching them just reveals how insufficient my ninja skills really are compared to theirs.

"Wanna kick their asses for being so damn perfect, too?" someone murmurs beside me and I give a sharp nod before I realize that I don't even know who is talking.

Turning around I stare into the red eyes of a young man much taller than I am. His hair is also red, he wears the forehead protector of the Leaf and I need a few seconds to correctly identify him as Uchiha Keishi, first born and heir to the Uchiha Clan.

"You are the Uchiha heir." a disparaging snort escapes my lips, "What do _you_ know about not being perfect?"

He looks at the three teenagers still engaged in their training, "I'm the heir to Uchiha and in less than a year my four year younger brother will have surpassed me in every aspect there is to being a ninja. Trust me, I know."

"Well, I bet that you're still a genius." it's the first thing that comes to my mind and I don't say it to spite him, but because it means that he is closer to perfection than I ever will be - what is something that I hope will make him feel slightly better about being second best ...a genius is better than _nothing_ after all.

He smiles and affectionately ruffles through my red hair with his right hand. I pout and he laughs aloud this time, the sound somehow making me feel _warm_.

"I'm a sensor like my mother and a medic." he looks proud and ashamed at the same time, "Additionally I'm pretty good with Seals, but that's about it. Oh, my parents still love me..."

"...but it's not the same." I finish his sentence.

We both keep silent for a while and watch our siblings and their team mate chase each other around the training grounds.

"You have the Sharingan."

This time he doesn't answer. Instead something changes in his red eyes and suddenly they are darker, more crimson than red and the tomoe are swirling around the black pupils that are staring at me. _Two tomoe_. His brother's Sharingan has three, I've seen it.

Shaking my head I give up, "Fine. I guess we can be not perfect together."

TBC

* * *

><p><em>So yes, Sasuke married Karin. And no, they don't have anymore children. Keishi and Kiseki and that's it. Reviews are love.<br>_


	5. Failing

_A/N: There are no new characters introduced in this chapters, it's just a little something about Naeko and Keishi. The guy really grew on me, especionally because he isn't a stand out ninja like the Uchiha children are in most fanfictions. _

_NarutoSPsyren: Thanks again. I'm working on the length of the chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Failing<strong>

"I'm gonna fail anyway." I declare, kicking a stone over the flat surface of the lake in front of us with much more force than necessary. Keishi knows better than to comment on it.

Instead he continues to lean against the trunk of the old maple tree by the water, staring into the canopy of leaves above him with a fascination I cannot comprehend - but that's fine, I can't figure him out about half the time we spend together so I've gotten used to not knowing what he is thinking.

He sighs, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm crap in taijutsu and not much better in ninjutsu. My only real strength is genjutsu, even Neji-sensei admits that." I turn around to look at him, "...problem is that there's no one who can teach me. My whole family sucks at illusions."

I bite the back the _"And you suck at it, too."_ because Keishi is good at other things. Actually genjutsu is his worst skill and unlike our _perfect_ siblings he doesn't have to excel in every art of the ninja. Hell, I'm crap in a thousand more things than he is so I'm not going to tease him about being a deadbeat in genjutsu.

"It's no shame if you don't pass, you know?" intense red eyes are staring at me.

"Yeah, I know." I look at the ground, "But-"

"Naeko." he is up and standing behind me now, I can feel it, "Just because your siblings passed at their first try doesn't mean that you have to. You're just thirteen. Come on now, what was that about being not perfect together? "

Actually, that wasn't what I had wanted to say. I don't give a shit anymore about what my oh-so-perfect brother and sister do - or at least I try to really hard - and for once this has nothing to do with them. _"You passed on your first try."_ ...like hell I'm gonna say that now.

"I tell you something." Keishi waits until I make eye contact, "If you try, really _try_, I'll find someone to teach you genjustu."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

TBC


End file.
